Two worlds in one place
by Sonar
Summary: title may not show up on this one.


Different Version of two worlds in one place  
  
Copyright 2002. The wrestlers that are mentioned are from WWE. You will find out my character soon enough and she is mine.  
  
When you thought you had everything under control, something brings you down. I look around and saw destruction within my mind. Twisted mind games are what I think of. My world fell apart when I met a wrestler that helps me in my time of need and we ended up getting close. We are almost in two different worlds yet he was the one that brought me to reality. When I was about to take the fall, he came for me. He knows what pain is and what it feels like. I didn't expect him to fall for me like the way I fell for him. Was it in his charm? There was more to him than I saw. People saw him as a freak but I accepted him because I was almost like one too. I liked to see my opponents in pain. When we first met, there was a spark within me. When he saw me, he just watched me there as I gave it my all. I didn't hear the sounds the fans. When I saw him, he was something different to me. We may have not accepted each other but somehow it changed. In what I call my cold heart, sees with open eyes. Nothing falls on deaf ears.  
  
Part 1: It's my time  
  
I entered into the arena, not looking concerned. I looked around at the inside of the arena. It was Sunday night heat and I signed a contract. The show was on and I was set up for my match. I felt ready and knew I had to be focused. I didn't hear much of the noise because I was really focused. I continued walking through the hallways and ran into the stage crew. They have given me instructions and told me whom I was facing. I thought," This is my night and I intend it to make it my night." I smiled and laughed to myself, thinking of what I will do to my opponent tonight. I looked up and thought it was amazing to be in the arena. I always wondered what drew me here but there was such talent that needed to be exposed more. I walked into a room and got a water bottle and sat down at a table. I tried to open the lid but no avail. I tried again and it almost frustrated me. With one more try, I got it open and got the attention of someone. I took a sip and set it on the table. My hair fell in front of my shoulders and I looked down. The person had walked over and I looked up. He watched as a crewmember came over. I was wearing a serious look as I looked up. He just watched. Crew member said," Hey, you're up next." I wore a serious look and got up from the table. I pushed my hair out of the way and placed it behind my ears. I adjusted the headband on my head. I said to the crew guy, " I'll be there." The crewmember and myself left the room as the man was left watching. I thought," I can't stop getting the feeling that I'm being watched. I wonder who I will face." I walked down the hallway as the man went to the monitor to see the match that was about to happen.  
  
In the ring. Coach said," We got someone new that entered the WWE and will face one of the wrestlers right now." Lita said," This show has been sponsored by subway, eat fresh." Before Coach could say anything, the lights go dark in the arena. An image of a woman appears on the screen and suddenly, there is evil laughing heard. Then the light goes flashing as the woman is sitting there with her legs open. There is a candle in front of her. She tilts her head down a little. The woman says," Do you dare.to enter my world?" Then she laughs again and blows out the candle. Then the smoke coming from the candle spells her name. Then the lights continue to go as I came out. Howard Finkel said," The following is a singles match is for a one-fall. Introducing the challenger, Blaze Inferno." The lights flashed red, black, blue and green. I walk down the ramp as the fans made no noise. I was new here and they would have to see me wrestle first but would they be surprised of what I can do. I walked down the ramp with a very serious look as people were in awe. Coach said," By the look of things, she looks very serious." I walked down to the end of the ramp and took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist. I felt the eyes on me but I ignored them as I looked to the left and right. I than went and slid into the ring. I got up to my feet as my hair got in my face. Howard Finkel said," Introducing her opponent, Erin Stevens." I looked at my opponent. I just laughed at seeing him and that caused him to attack me. The bell rang as I was attacked. I fought back as we hit punches back and forth. I was thrown into the turnbuckle and he charged, but I moved. Lita said," She seems pretty fast on her feet." I recover and kick Erin in the back, causing him to hit the turnbuckle. Coach said," Where did that come from?" I move and grab him, to only perform a suplex. I released him and didn't go for the pin. Lita said," An awesome suplex from the corner to the ring but she refuses to pin him." The match continued as Erin got up. The fans seemed really hooked into the match. Lita said," Look at the fans. They seemed hooked on." The fight continued and moments later, we both fell to the ground when we slammed into each other at the same time. The ref started the count as I rolled to get near the ropes. I start to slowly get up to my feet. When Erin came up and ran over, I opened the ropes and he flies through. I get up to my feet as the fans seemed to be chanting. I exited the ring and headed to the outside. I helped Erin up, grabbed his arm and moved him, and he hit the staircase. The ref told me to get into the ring as I grabbed Erin and threw him in. I decided enough was enough. When I entered the ring, Erin was struggling to get up to his feet. I got him up and gut kicked him. He bent down, put my arm under his arms and his head by my chest. Then I jumped and I landed flay on my stomach on top of him. His head had hit my chest. Coach said," That is amazing." The ref started the count. The ref slapped his hand once on the mat. I heard it a second time and the third time, the bell rang. Howard said," Here is your winner, Blaze Inferno." My music hits as the fans were cheering and booing as the ref held up my hand. He let my hand go seconds later. Coach said," That seems like a move I never seen." Lita said," That was just freaky. Let's see that again." Then there is a clip shown of me doing my finisher. I exited the ring and walked off the ramp, just with a half smile. Erin started to slowly get up as I walked up the ramp. I pushed the hair off my face as I went backstage.  
  
Backstage, I walked around and I couldn't stop getting the feeling that I was being watched. I pushed my hair aside and sighed. I almost felt it was a lousy match yet I seemed to do a fair job of dealing with my opponent. I continued walking down the hallway. I turned around to take a look but no one was there. I thought," I can't get rid of the feeling that I am being watched." I felt a chill down my spine as I continued on my way. I then remembered something earlier that I had the same feeling. I decided to stay a while to find out who is watching me. I went for a walk around and when I came into a room, I noticed someone there. I walked over and took a look at the monitor. I took a seat next to the person. He didn't bother to take a look at me but I could sense the same feeling I got earlier. I decided to take a look at him. I said," You're the guy I saw earlier before my match." He coughed in surprise and turned to look at me. I looked him over with a black kilt on and a long sleeve black t-shirt. I looked at his hair and noticed how he dyed it and braided it. I felt his eyes searching me as I start to feel a chill go down my spine. I said," I'm Blaze Inferno." He didn't say anything as I sat there locking eyes with him. I waited for a few moments. Then he said," I'm Raven and you surprised me." I said," Sorry about that." He just nodded, crossed his arms and legs. My eyes were locked on his body and face. I asked," Were you watching me?" Raven was caught off-guard almost but he didn't seem surprised that I would ask that. Raven said," Yes, I was." Raven at first did not want to admit it but decided to. I asked," Why?" Raven said," I was merely curious but my curiosity lead me to temptation." I added," And that temptation could lead to sin." Raven looked at me and almost cracked a smile. I just sat there and locked eyes with him. He seemed to have locked eyes with me as well. Raven said," You seem to understand." I said," I understand you because I am one of your kind." Raven was confused. I said," People just don't understand what message you try to send to them and they treat out like a outcast." Raven then understands what I have said as I touched his hand. He looked down to where it was. He almost wanted to take it off but didn't bother to. He slid his hand off and put it on top of mine. He didn't know how to react to the words I had spoken. Raven said," The world does not understand what they do not know. There are a selected few who understand what is going on. You, who seem to understand it, surprise me. The others do not understand me yet you do." I said," Like I said, I'm like you Raven." Raven smirked," I like your style." He moved his hand again and placed it under mine but his palm touched mine. I looked at Raven as his fingers touched the top of my hand. His touch felt warm as he still held the hand. I said," I look forward to working with you and the WWE." Raven still had the smirk on his face as his other hand touched on top of mine. I couldn't think of a reaction to his hands holding my one hand. He took the hand he had off top and took it off. He released my hand out of his grip as he looked up at me. Raven then got up to his feet. Raven said," I got a match later tonight. If you want, you can wait for me and we can talk some more." I stood up as well," I'll stay a bit longer and watch your match tonight." Raven just looked at me and nodded. Raven came close up as his mouth came to my ear. Raven said," See you later." It sent chills down my spine yet it turned me on. He passed me and walked on. I turned my head sideways to watch him leave. I thought," Someone that is like me and can understand me as well." I then blushed as I took a seat. I was still thinking of him holding my hand, which surprised me, but I put my hand on his first. I thought," I must not have any emotions. I will become friends with him." I looked at the monitor and saw there was a match about to start. I thought," Must be Raven's match." I watched the monitor and saw Raven walk out for his match. Before I even came here, I observed some of the wrestlers' skills and Raven had caught my eye. My mind was thinking up ideas as I watched the match. 


End file.
